


keep you safe

by goldilocks31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i love you so much you make my heart crack"</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this the very first time that i'm posting here so i'm a little excited. this fic is the result of trying to cheer up a friend who was having a bad week. we're both part of a geek femenist group on facebook. one memeber posted fan art that was titled "surrender". for the life of me i can't remember the artist's name but just know that you made my friend very happy. i offered to write a stony based on that art work which was also a first attempt at a slash for me. it came out nice, i think. conctructive comments are welcome! thank you again to the wonderfull person that drew that picture. you are so tallented and i hope to find more of your work to inspire me. this contains slight bdsm.

you're sure it's not too tight?" asked Tony as he finished tying the rope around Steve's wrists gently caressing Steve's beautifull face. Steve wriggled his wrists a little and said no. Tony reached for the glass of water that was on the night stand and placed it against Steve's lips. "Drink up. You'll need it." Steve swallowed the water and emptied the cup. "It's okay love, you can suck me now," Tony said as he put his hand on the back of Steve's head and guided him towards his hard cock. Steve's heart was pounding in his chest just from the look that tony gave him, so full of love and lust at the same time. 

Tony leaned back on his ankels to grant Steve full access to his thick, hard throbbing cock. Steve leaned forward on the bed, trying to maintain some balance on the mattress and took Tony in his warm sweet mouth. Steve sucked him like he was candy, licking Tony's hard leangth as his head bobbed up and down. Steve licked Tony's balls, lapping at them with his tounge. Tony's hands went to Steve's soft hair , his fingers getting themselves all tangled in Steve's golden locks. Tony felt his breath start to come in ragged gasps as Steve's mouth and tounge continued their collective assult on his cock and balls.

He wasn't ready to climax just yet and he certainlly was not done with Steve yet. Tony tightend his grip on Steve's hair and pulled away from his erection forcing Steve to release him with a wet pop. 

Steve was panting for air by that time and his jaws were a little achy but he didn't care. "Do you want to make me come? Do want to wrap that sweet red mouth around me and suck me hard while i fuck your mouth? is that what you want Steven?" Tony asked. "Yes," Steve gasped. "I want to suck you hard. I want you to fuck my mouth, I want to swallow you inside my throat. Please Tony, please let me suck you." Steve gasped, his voice thick with need. Tony just smiled at him and grabbed Steve's head with out warning.   
  


Tony shoved his cock deep into Steve's eager mouth that clamped around him like a vice. Steve sucked Tony like he was water and Steve was dying for a drink. Tony's breath started to come in ragged gasps again and he climaxed with one long scream as Steve swallowed him up, lapping at his sentive head with his tounge

 

Tony pulled Steve up to him and held him gently in his arms. "Beautiful, so beautiful, I want to own you, make you mine, suck you until you beg for mercy".

Tony untied Steve wrist and brought Steve's face up to his for a kiss, his tongue slowly caressi ng the inside of Steve's mouth. Steve opened his mouth to Tony instantly, letting Tony eat at his mouth, loving that feeling of intimacy and closeness. Tony's hand came up to Steve's throat, and the kiss broke as Steve was pushed on his back to the bed. Tony took his wrists again and cuffed them above his head, "open your legs for me. Now."

The command made Steve shudder and he hitched his knees up, exposing his entrance to Tony. Tony reached for the top drawer of the night stand and took out a tube of lubricant. He slicked his fingers and closed the tube, tossing back in the drawer. He ran his slicked fingers up Steve's perfect ass, stopping at his entrance and inserting one finger inside him, touching Steve's prostate. Steve's hips bucked at contact and his breath became heavy. "Gasp for me Steven. Gasp and beg me to suck you." Tony's voice broke Steve out of the trance he was in, "please suck me Tony. Please, I need you to suck me hard, suck me until I can't take it and make me take it hard. Please Tony".

Steve's voice was so thick with need that Tony just smiled at him again and leaned down to kiss Steve's perfect chest and suck at his nipples. Steve thought he was seeing stars as Tony continued to kiss down his body until he reached Steve's aching cock. Tony took him in his mouth and sucked hard, inserting his fingers into Steve's entrance again, touching his prostate and licking Steve's hard cock. Tony puffed out his cheeks and created that perfect vacuum feeling that drove Steve crazy, all the while continuing to massage Steve's prostate. Tony looked up at Steve and noticed his face going slack. He was so close, so Tony decided to make him see stars for real this time. 

Tony sucked hard and licked Steve's head and Steve screamed hard, his climax taking over as he came in Tony's mouth. Tony gave him one last lick before releasing him with a wet pop. He looked down at the beautiful man under him, taking in his face that looked back at Tony with such a loving expression on them that it made Tony's heart swell up. He laid down next to Steve, uncuffing his wrists and taking him in his arms." I know that was very intense. I know you need to calm down a little now so I'm going to hold you very close to me so you can sleep in my arms because I love you so much you make my heart crack. " Steve looked at Tony with tears in his eyes and buried his face in Tony' neck. "I love you for loving me. I love you for loving me so much that you trust me enough to share this with me. I love you." Tony felt tears well up in his eyes too. "Sleep love. Sleep and I'll keep you safe."


End file.
